New day breaks
by riTa-koKoro88
Summary: Ishida is sad and Szayel helps him.


Ishida was sad. He just had broke up with hise girlfriend Orihime.

"Oh, I'm so sad." he said.

He was sitting on a hill. It was high and he almost made suicide. The birds flew all over the place and sing songs but Ishida was still sad.

"Maybe I should jumps down and then I wont be so sad anymore." he said. He stood up and flapped his arms like bird. Then he started running down the hill. OH NO. He was close to the cliff and he almost fell but then there was someone stopping him. It was Szayle, he was tall and handsome.

"STOP!" he yells to Ishida. "I will not let you make you kill yourself." Then he put his hand on Ishidas face and stopped him.

"Let me go...... I cant live wiouth Orihime, she's so pretty.!" Ishida struggles.

Szayel laughed at him. "ha ha ha ha. That stupid girl? I think shes stupid" then he pushed Ishida down to grass. The birds started attacking Szayel.

"What is thiss?" Sazyel was suprised. He take his sword and killed all the birds.

"Noooooo" ishida yelled. "Those were my friends"

Szayel was sad. He hwad done stomething really bad.

"Im sorry Ishida......." He reach his hand for Ishida but he goes away.

"Why have you come here..?" Ishida looks away from Szayels handsomoness.

Szayel comes closer to Ihsida. Ishida pulls away. Ishida starts running and Szayel too. Then they run after each other.

"STOP!!!!" Szayel yells. "I didnt mean to upset you!!!"

"I dont bealive you!! I think its your fault too I broke up with my girlfriend!!!!" Ishida yells and tears come to his eyes. "I just wanna die!!!"

Ishida runs very fast and loses Szayel behind. He stops and pants and looks behidn him.

"I think i lost him" he thinks. He's in the city. And sees Ichigos house.

"Ichigo lives there maybe I go see him." he says.

He knocks on the door.

"Hello?" Ichigo opens the door. "Oh it's you Ishida..... Nows not good time I have someone her." he says.

"what? Who?" Ishida ppeeks in and sees Orihime!!!!! He's shocked. "Why is Orihime here??!?!?!" he asks Ishicgo.

"Ummhhh she comes here everyday because....." Ichgo stops talkin.

"Because what????" Ishida yells.

"BECAUSE WE ARE IN LOVE!!!!!" Ichigo yells

Orihime comes to the door "What is it Ichiog?" she asks and sees Ishida. "Oh NO!!!!" she claps her mouth.

They stare each other in shock. Ishida is in pain because his lvoe is on others arms.

"So this is why you break up with me?" Ishida says. "You love Ichigo?"

"Yes....... I couldnt tell you because I knew you would be sad but I dont love you." Orihime says and is ashamed. She runs to the house. Ichigo is still on the door.

"Sorry ishida....." and he closes door.

Ishida is very sad now. He goes somewhere. And he cries.

"Im so sad" he cries.

Then he sees someone infront of him. Its Szasyel again. He stands up and dries his eyss.

"What are you doing here again I thought I lost you." Ishida says to him.

"I have been following you all this time and I see too waht happened with Ishigo and Orihime." Szayel says "If you want I can kill them for you?"

"no no. I love Orihime and its good hes happy now with Ichigo." Ishida says and looks at Szayel who is very good looking. And now he notices this and he blushses.

"Whats wrong your face is red?" Szayel asks Ishdia who turns away fron Szayel. His heart trhobs.

"Go away!!!!" he yells at him. But Szayel suddenly kisses Ishida!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" Ishida yellss and his face is very red. He pushes Szayel awy.

Szayel laughs at Ishida and he says "Dont you know! I love you Ishida!!!"

"WHAT!???" Ishida is shocked to hear this fom man so handsome. Hes very happy but he doesnt believe it because he loves Orihime.

"Yeah forget Orihime and marry me" Szayel says and come closer to Ishida.

"ok" Ishida says because He's now in love with Szayl. And then they kiss again and the birds sing again.

Then the next day they will get married and they invite everyone to their wedding and its very happy day. Ishida is now so happy he forgets all about stupid Orihime.

But they dont invite Orihime and Ichigo and they are very sad.

Then Szayel feeds Ishida some strawberries.

---The end---


End file.
